1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera whose outer cover at least partly comprises a metal cover formed by machining a plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an outer cover of a camera is dividably formed in view of convenience in assembly, and a plurality of covers are adapted to be joined to constitute one outer cover. However, when the plurality of covers are joined to constitute one outer cover, clearances are generated at joining portions, so that there is a disadvantage of degrading an appearance quality. For this reason, in a camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-6134, a raised portion is formed on a joining portion of one cover, and the raised portion is superposed on a joining portion of the other cover to prevent generation of the clearance at the joining portion.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-6134, the raised portion must be formed on the joining portion, thus there are disadvantages of troublesome machining and a constrained design of an appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,274 discloses an outer covering may be configured in such a manner that the whole outer covering is made from plastic and that a metal cover formed by machining a metal plate is mounted to part thereof.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances and has its object to provide a camera which has an appearance quality highly maintained.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention is directed to a camera whose outer cover at least partly comprises a metal cover formed by machining a plate, wherein the metal cover is configured in such a manner that a portion which is to be a joining portion to another cover constituting the outer cover is crushed and then surface treated, and that a portion with a thickness reduced by the crushing is cut.
According to the present invention, for the metal cover, the joining portion is crushed and then surface treated, and the portion with the thickness reduced by the crushing is cut. Thus, even when a clearance is generated at the joining portion, exposure of a component inside the cover can be prevented. Further, a treated end surface of the metal cover is exposed from the clearance, thus an appearance quality is not degraded.
Preferably, a cut end surface of the metal cover is matted. Hence, even when the cut end surface is exposed at the appearance after assembly, generation of reflection or the like can be prevented, thus degrading the appearance quality can be prevented.
More preferably, a cut end surface of the metal cover is coated with matting paint by stamping. Matting by stamping allows the matting paint to be surely and easily applied to the cut end surface only.
Preferably, a surface of a member positioned inside the joining portion of each cover constituting the outer cover is matted. Hence, even when the clearance is generated at the joining portion, reflection of an inner structure from the clearance can be prevented, thus degrading the appearance quality can be prevented.